


Snowball Fight

by FlyRobinFly



Series: 12 days of Thiam [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Thiam, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Christmas, Cute, First Dates, Liam breaks theo's nose, Liam fixes it, M/M, Mentioned Malia Tate, Snowball Fight, Theo has a crush, They don't know how to handle it, just for a minute though, so does Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: I wrote this series with the purpose of preparing myself for Christmas but here I am, still in denial that it's only a few days away. This is the 8th installment to my 12 Days of Thiam challenge. I hope you're liking it so far. I'm getting a lot of good feed back which is honestly SOOOO AMAZING! Thank you guys!1 - First Snow2 - Hot Chocolate3 - Family Game Night4 - Snowman5 - Christmas Tree6 - Mistletoe7 - Blizzard8 - Snowball Fight9 - Fireplace10 - Snuggling11 - Caroling12 - Wishlist
Relationships: Corey Bryant & Theo Raeken, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: 12 days of Thiam [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569280
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this series with the purpose of preparing myself for Christmas but here I am, still in denial that it's only a few days away. This is the 8th installment to my 12 Days of Thiam challenge. I hope you're liking it so far. I'm getting a lot of good feed back which is honestly SOOOO AMAZING! Thank you guys!
> 
> 1 - First Snow  
> 2 - Hot Chocolate  
> 3 - Family Game Night  
> 4 - Snowman  
> 5 - Christmas Tree  
> 6 - Mistletoe  
> 7 - Blizzard  
> 8 - Snowball Fight  
> 9 - Fireplace  
> 10 - Snuggling  
> 11 - Caroling  
> 12 - Wishlist

**~~~**

Theo had been nervous when Liam asked him to pick up Corey on his way to the house. He literally texted back, “Is Corey Ok with that?” just to be sure that it wasn’t a horrible idea and the ride wouldn’t be full of awkward tension. Liam’s response was a positive one but it didn’t convince Theo very much.

As soon as Corey entered his truck he could feel the anxiety coursing through his veins, making him sick. He missed not having emotions. At least, he did when he was feeling the bad ones. But when he and Corey shared a tender moment of reconciliation he  _ definitely  _ didn’t cry and Corey promised he wouldn’t mention that to anyone. It was moments like that when Theo was glad he allowed himself to feel now. He was less lonely.

After that, the car ride was pretty painless and enjoyable. Corey got him talking about Liam, no doubt he knew Theo had a crush. Especially with the way he kept smiling at him knowingly. And when he said, “He’s pretty cute, don’t you think?” it was pretty obvious what he was doing.

“He’s alright,” Theo said, not knowing what else he could say without being a total jackass.

“You’re right,” Corey said nodding his head. “He’s not just cute. He’s hot. Like captain-of-the-lacross-team hot.”

Theo sighed, giving in to Corey poking and prodding. This kid wasn’t the Dread Doctors. He wasn’t going to hurt him. In fact, he was pretty sure this guy was incapable of hurting anyone. “I can’t disagree with you on that.”

“You should ask him out,” Corey said. “Never know what he’ll say.”

“I mean, there’s a pretty good chance he’ll say something like, ‘hell no, I don’t date people that tried to get me to kill my alpha’ or worse, ‘I don’t like guys’.”

“How is that worse?”

“It means I have no chance with him at all. At least, with the other one it just has to do with me being a horrible person,” Theo said as he pulled into the drive way. He gave it some thought after saying it out loud. “You’re right. They’re both terrible scenarios.”

“Well, first of all,” Corey said. “Liam doesn’t hate you, ok? We’re talking about the guy who stuck his neck out for you so you could have a second chance at the life you never got. Second, Mason has told me plenty of stories and anecdotes about Liam that confirmed my long time suspicion that he was bi-sexual.”

Theo blinked at Corey twice.

“Theo, you’ve got a decent chance with him!” Corey said forcefully. “You’re totally his type.”

Theo opened his mouth to say something but a large white snowball splattered on his windshield. Theo furrowed his brows in confusion, looking around the front yard for the culprit before a movement on the roof of Liam’s house caught his attention. Liam and Mason were scooping the snow off of the roof below Liam’s window and making them into snowballs. Both of them laughed and waved down at the two Chimeras in the truck.

“We can make a run for it,” Corey said. “I’ll turn us invisible.”

Theo smirked. “I got a better idea.”

…

Liam and Mason walked out the front door to go get Theo and Corey out of the truck. They were taking forever. But as soon as they stood on the porch, they were both pummeled with snowballs. “What the…” Mason trailed off. “Aw man. I knew this was a bad idea, coming out here.”

“Theo!” Liam shouted angrily, turning to the side as he eyes began to glow a bright yellow. “I’m gonna kill you.”

Theo’s eyes lit up with excitement as he grabbed Corey’s hand and they both disappeared. “Run,” he shouted to Corey before they heard the sound of Liam growling as he charged towards them.

And so began the all out war.

Liam and Mason vs Theo and Corey

Over course, Liam and Theo took the competition to a whole new level. They weren’t just throwing snowballs at each other’s faces. They were full on tackling each other and almost having a fight to the death. And in their true thiamesque fashion, there was blood. There was always blood.

This time it was Theo’s blood. Liam gave him a bloody nose. Of course, just a minute before Theo totally white washed Liam in the snow.

Liam cringed at the red colored snow. “Oops.” Apparently, giving Theo a bloody nose hadn’t been his intention.

“Nice going, little wolf,” Theo remarked sarcastically.

“Sorry,” Liam apologized as Theo used the snow to clean the blood of his hands and face. He felt kinda bad so he looked around for Mason and Corey. “Where’d they go?” They both heard the sound of knocking on glass and looked in the upstairs window. “Traitors,” both Liam and Theo mumbled at the same time. They glared at each other only for Liam to recieve a face full of snow. “I deserved that.”

“No shit,” Theo sneered at him. Sometimes, Theo wondered why he even liked Liam at all. Oh right. It was because Liam, when he wasn’t giving him bloody noses, actually gave him a second chance and… that smile. Those eyes. Damn, Theo was done for.

“Call it a truce?” Liam offered, gesturing towards Theo with his hand. The Chimera jumped back only to realize it was a simple hadnshake that the boy was offering him, a peace offering.

Theo sighed. “Maybe,” he said cryptically, not bothering with Liam’s handshake.

Liam’s hand dropped down to his side. “What’s it gonna take, Theo?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Theo said as he recalled all those things that Corey had told him earlier.

_ “He’s hot. Like captain-of-the-lacrosse-team hot.” _

_ “You should ask him out.” _

_ “Mason has told me plenty of stories and anecdotes about Liam that confirmed my long time suspicion that he was bi-sexual.” _

_ “You’re totally his type.” _

“Maybe go on a date with me?” Theo said, screwing all reason and fear of rejection. At least, if Liam rejected him, he would resent him for it and eventually find something better to think about all day.

“Uh. What?” Liam appeared to be broken.

“Like… you know. A date.” Theo cleared his throat, suddenly regretting his brief moment of courage or whatever. So far, rejection didn’t make him resent Liam one bit. It just made him hate himself a little more than he already did.

“Like…” Liam blinked at him. “An actual date… with romance… and flowers?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “I mean… if you like that kind of stuff.”

“With you?” Liam asked, still looking like a stunned goldfish.

“With me,” Theo confirmed.

“And me?”

“You and me,” Theo said. “ _ Just _ you and me, by the way. None of that double date nonsense, ok? If I wanted to hangout with Mason and Corey, I would say so.”

“Just us?” Liam asked again, earning an annoyed look from Theo which appeared to snap him out of his shock. “Right. Uh. I mean, I don’t see why not - “ Liam cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, ok. We can go out on a date.”

“Cool,” Theo said, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. At least, he didn’t get rejected but he still felt awkward as heck. “I’ve never been on a date before.”

“Really?” Liam asked, again surprised.

Theo shrugged. “Not unless you count that time I let Malia drive my truck. Course, she almost killed us. Does it count as a date if the other person almost kills you?”

Liam bit his lips and held back a grin. Only Theo would ask a question like that. “First of all, you and Malia… just, ew. Second, no. Definitely doesn’t count as a date. And also… don’t worry about it. I’ll make it a memorable first date… in a good way!” He was sure to add the last part because what he promised could be interpreted in different ways.

Theo smiled at Liam, his cheeks puffing up over his eyes. Despite how often Liam and him clashed, the beta seemed to always know exactly what to say to make him feel better. And then Liam went and did things like wipe off the last bit of blood on his face. Sure, he was the reason it was there in the first place but that was still more than anyone else had ever done for Theo. So yeah. Theo had plenty of reasons to be in love with Liam, sickeningly in love.

“So…” Liam said, looking up at the clouds in thought. “How does Christmas Eve sound? I mean, I know you’re not busy.” Theo lived across the hall from him afterall. Liam knew his schedule in and out which wasn’t that hard since Theo didn’t do much.

“Your parents don’t have something planned?”

“Oh, they do,” Liam assured him. “Every Christmas Eve they go out on a date and I’m pretty sure it involves a hotel room…” Liam trailed off shaking his head, trying not to think about what they were doing too much. “So, we have the house to ourselves until probably five in the morning.”

Theo huffed. The hotel room sounded like something Liam’s parents would do. And it just kind of worked out well for Liam now that he was older and… apparently could have a date of his own. “Sure. But I’m not eating anything you cook.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Relax. I’ll take you somewhere out to eat first.”

Theo squinted at him. “Sounds like maybe you’ve thought about this before.”

“So?” Liam asked, trying not to smile as he blushed and looked down at the ground.

“Were you gonna ask me out?” Theo teased Liam, poking him in the side.

“Stop,” Liam whined, slapping his hand away. “No… I didn’t think you would say yes. But I wanted to,” he admitted.

“Wow…” If Theo had known Liam was feeling the same way he did, he probably would’ve said something sooner. “Me too.”

“Well, good thing you said something.”

“Good thing you said ‘yes’,” Theo remarked. They both laughed. If they hadn’t gotten into that snowball fight, if things hadn’t escalated to the point where Liam accidentally gave Theo a bloody nose, they’d probably both had stayed in and played video games all night long.

… to be honest, they’re probably going to play video games most of the night anyways but at least this way, there will be a somewhat romantic dinner included. Also, that something ‘memorable’ that Liam promised.

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few days left, guys. Be sure to check out any of the days you missed by viewing the 12 Days of Thiam series. I really appreciate all the comments and kudos I've been getting. Thank you very much.


End file.
